Tanjoubi Omedatou Madara
by Queen chiki
Summary: ini hari ulang tahun madara ,apa yang terjadi di hari itu?


**_Tanjoubi Omedetou_**

Disclamier oleh Masashi Kishimotto

Cerita ini Milik saya

Pair: Madara

Peringatan! Typo! Abal! Gaje! Di luar karakter! Aneh, ini cerita pada waktu mereka lagi muda muda nya ;v .Sebelumnya Selamat Ulang Tahun Untuk Madara-Sama, Yang terbaik untuk Anda madara-sama;)

aku newbi disini dan ini Fanfic pertama aku ,

Semoga kalian suka dan untuk Madara-Sama sekali lagi aku ucapin Tanjaoubi Omedato Madara - Sama

* * *

.

xx00xx

.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu terus berjalan cepat melalui taman yang ada dalam desa daun tersembunyi ,ia sedari tadi berjalan dengan cepat menyamain langlah kawan baiknya yang tak mau berhenti ,.

"Madara, hei .. berhentilah dengarkan aku!" pemuda itu setengah berteriak memanggil pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan santai tapi itu menurutnya, yang mengejar sangat kesulitan mengejarnya dari tadi, bagaimana bisa, tanya aja sendiri (?) * abaikan. yang di kejar kini mulai berhenti dan setengah menoleh, Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menatap malas teman baiknya itu yang terus - terusan memaksanya sedari tadi. Hashiraama berhenti mencoba untuk bernapas tenang "Akhirnya kau berhenti, aku lelah" Madara mendengus kesal mendengar celoteh tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut Hashirama. Hashirama menopang badannya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya (?)

"Jika kau lelah mengapa mengikutiku, Payah!" Umpat madara kesal.

"ayolah! Kau ini ! tidak bisa kah kau fahami sedikit!" Hashirama sedikit mendramatis membuat madara semakin kesal ,Temannya itu tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakit rada er ... gitu lah :3 "Ayolah datang ke bukit atas patung hokage (?) " Lanjut Hashirama kali ini dengan nada serius .

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"ayolah"

mereka terus memperdebatkan hal itu antara kata 'ayolah' dari hashirama dan kata tolakan dari 'madara'

"Sudahlah Nii-san ,Jika dia tidak mau ,jangan kau paksa" Onyx milik Madara berpindah alih melihat pemilik suara itu ,ia memasang muka malas seakan berkata 'oh hanya dia' namun ,seketika tatapannya berubah setelah melihat adik tercintanya muncul bersama bocah yang menyebalkan - menurutnya - ,kedua pemuda yang baru saja muncul itu berjalan mendekati kakaknya masing masing ,madara masih tidak percaya kenapa adiknya mau bersama adik hashirama ,secara mereka jika bertemu pasti bertengkar tidak ada habisnya . tapi ,sekarang mereka tengah bersama? Ada apa ini sebenarnya . Fikiran madara mulai berputar putar mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan pertanyaan di kepalanya ,namun ia segera menepis semua itu . ia menatap adik kesayangannya itu .

"Izuna .."

"Nii-san ,kenapa kau tidak mau menerima ajakan Hashirama-Nii?" Nii? Apa? Sejak kapan Izuna memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan sebutan kakak? Biasanya izuna jika menyebut hashirama pasti dengan hashirama-sama ,tapi kali ini? Apa adiknya itu sedang sakit . atau? atau? huh~ Fikiran madara kembali berputar putar .

"kenapa kau memaksaku? Apa ,dia mengancammu?" maadara menunjuk wajah hashirama dengan tidak santainya .yang di tunjuk hanya memasang wajah polos seraya menunjukan tatatapan bertanya 'kenapa aku?'

"tidak" jawab izuna dengan santai

"Sudahlah ,Madara . datang saja . adikmu saja mendukung datanglah aku akan memberikan gadis cantik yang ada di desa konoha ini untukmu jika kau mau datang" Ucap hashirama seraya menunjukan wajah menggoda madara (?) ,madara bergidik ,sedetik kemudiaan ia menyeriai tipis .

"aku akan datang ,jika kau berikan aku nona Uzumaki itu ,siapa namanya ,, uhh .. oh ya Mito .. Mito uzumaki" sepertinyaa ucapan madara menusuk hati Hashirama yang terdalam ,Hashirama langsung drop dan pundung seketika .

"Dia itu .. kekasihku .." lirih Hashirama penuh kesedihan ...

"Nii-san ,hentikan! Kau itu .. sudahlah ,aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak datang aku tidak akan bicara denganmu LAGI! ,ingat itu ,15 menit sebelum tengah malam ,kau harus ada di tempat itu!" Izuna berbalik dan menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan 'Ayo Tobirama kita pergi' ,Tobirama hanya ber 'hn' ,tapi akhirnya izuna pergi duluan meninggalkan tobirama . huh ,ajakan macam apa itu? :3

"Hei ,Nii-san ,angkat kepalamu ayo kita pergi ,dia itu hanya bercanda percayalah" Tobirama menarik tangan hashirama memaksa nya untuk berdiri ,Hashirama berdiri dengan lemas sedangkan madara mulai tertawa melihat hashirama yang percaya akan kata-kaatanya itu

"Hei ,sudahlah .. aku hanya bercanda aku tau Mito itu kekasihmu ,aku tidak mungkin merebut nya darimu ,Baka!" Hashirama menghembuskan Nafasnya ,ia tersenyum pada Madara ,sepertinya pemimpin desa Konoha itu sangat mempercayai teman baiknya itu ,Madara ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu .

"ah ,baiklah .. Tobirama ayo pergi ,banyak tugas yang belum kita kerjakan" seru hashirama seraya berjalanan duluan di depan tobirama . mata merah milik tobirama setengah melihat madara

"datanglah nanti malam .. ah tapi kau tidak akan datang ,ah kenapa aku peduli ,Lupakan!" Tobirama segera pergi meninggalakan Madara sendiri ,madara menggaruk kepalanya 'ada apa ,dengan bocah itu?' fikir madara sekilas ,ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar lalu pergi ,di fikirannya sekarang ia harus datang tidak peduli apa yang mereka rencanakan yang penting ia datang jika tidak adik kesayangannya itu tidak akan mau berbicara lagi dengannya .

.

** Xx0xx

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu meloncaati gundukan ,beberapa gundukan dan akhirnya berhenti diatas bukit yang dibawahnya itu adalah ukiran patung hokage ,dia sedikit memutar memorinya mengingat tempat ini adalah masa lalu bersama kawan baiknya itu ... tempat ini ,dulu adalah tempatnya dan hashirama membangun mimpitentang perdamaian , yang akhirnya menjadikan desa konoha ini ..

Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat rumah rumah warga konoha lampu lampu terang yang menyinari jalan serta rumah rumah di sana ,pandangan Madara ber alih pada lapangan besar berwarna hijau ,indah ,lampu lampu juga menerangi tempat itu sangat terang ,tempat itu adalah tempat yang indah ,mungkin salah satu tempat terindah yang ada di konoha . ia menghembuskan nafas kesalnya ,siapa yang menyuruhnya kesini dan kenapa dia disini sendirian? Jangan jangan temannya yang konyol itu benar benar sudah mengerjainya ..

sekali lagi pemuda pemimpin Clan uchiha itu mendengus kesal "mereka menyuruhku datang, aku sudah datang mereka tidak datang, menyebalkan!" Madara mulai mengumpat tidak jelas. Madara menutup kedua matanaya "huh, ini sudah tengah malam .."

*Cklik *anggep bunyi lampu mati* :3

Mata madara terbuka ,raut wajah bingung mulai terlontar ,kenapa seluruh lampu di konoha padam ,onyx miliknya beralih melihat tanah kosong yang tadi ia lihat ,tempat itu juga gelap ,ia tak bis melihat apapun kini dibawah . Maata onyx madara menyipit ,warna merah api mulai muncul di tempat taanah kosong itu ,satu .. dua .. tiga .. semakin banyak ,itu api lilin ..

Madara tertegun ,Lagu Selamat ulang tahun mulai terdengar serempak dan sebuah baner bertulis **-Tanjoubi Omedetou Madara-sama-** terlihat jelas dengan balon balon yang membuatnya terbang. ..

Senyuman di bibir madara mulai mengembang mengetahui lilin lilin itu berasal dari bawaan warga konoha yang kini tengah mengalunkan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya ,'siapa yang melakukan ini?' fikir madara ,jujur saja ia lupa hari ulang tahunnya bahkan baru sekarang ada yang mengingkannya kan hari ia dia lahirkan . lagu itu terhenti ,lampu lampu kembali menyala normal ,kini jelas terlihat seluruh warga konoha tengah berdiri dengan wajah berbagai macam (?) .

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Madara" madara menoleh menemukan tiga pemuda yang salah satu dari mereka membawa kue ulang tahun yang berrukuran sedang, madara mulai berdecak pinggang melihat mereka yang memasang raut berbeda beda.

"Izuna.. apa ini kelakuanmu?" yang ditanyai hanya tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Tidak ,madara-nii ,aku lupa tanggal ulang tahun nii-san ,hanya ingat bulannya saja ,Hashirama-nii yang mengingatkanku .. " Kedua onyx itu saling melirik hashirama yang baru saja selesai menaruh kue tar yang ia bawa di meja yang entah sejak kapan ada disana :3

"Bukan aku ,yang mengidekan ini! aku memang yang mengingatkan seluruh warga konoha tentang ulang tahunmu tapi ,ini semua ..." Hashirama dan izuna saling memandang Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam "Tobirama yang mengatur" Kini madara benar benar tertegun ,sedangkan pemuda yang disebut namanya hanya diam

'Apa harus di beri tahu?' itu fikir tobirama sekarang , "sudahlah aku pergi saja!" dia ingin pergi karena mungkin saat ini lebih tepatnya tobirama sedang malu dengan raut muka sok acuh . namun ,tobirama diam sejenak merasakan Madara memeluknya bagai seorang adik .

"arigato .. Tobirama.." Tobirama menjadi kikuk di perlakukan seperti itu ,antara malu dan perasaan yang entahlah .. dia tersenyum "Doita.." Tobirama Tersenyum bahagia ternyata tingkah mendapat respon baik . Izuna menyusul memuluk mereka yang di akhiri dengan Hashirama yang ikut memeluk "Ah ,kalian manis sekali" Namun pelukan Hashirama lebih bisa di bilang sebagai dorongan ,hingga membuat mereka ber-4 terjatuh ria ,mereka saling membenarkan posisi tidur yang lebih tepatnya di bilang jatuh ,mereka meringis ria yang akhirnya mereka saling tertawa ,mereka tidur terlentang menatap langit malam penuh bintang yang dihiasi indahnya kembang api untuk merayakan hari kelahiran madara

"ah ,Tobirama .. ternyata kau itu bocah yang Baik!" Ucapan madara sukses membuat hashirama tertawa

"Kau dengar itu tobirama kau itu masih bocah" Ucap gemas hashirama seraya mengacak rambut Abu - Abu milik Tobirama. Tobirama duduk dan hanya mendengus sebal "Nii-san! kau merusak tatanan rambutku" Tobirama membuang muka sebalnya seraya membenarkan tatanan rambut abu-abunya itu .

"Hei, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" Hashirama merangkul adiknya itu

Madara menatap adiknya yang kini masih asyik menatap indahnya langit ,hingga akhirnya kedua onyx itu saling memandang . "Tanjaoubi Omedato Nii-san! Aku menyayangi nii-san .." Izuna tersnyum manis membuat iris onyx nya itu tertutup membentuk sabit "Aku juga menyangimu ,izuna ." Madara tersenyum ,dia bersumpah hari ini tak akan pernah terlupakan bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi untuk mereka semua ..

_ Owari _

Fanfic ini kubuat khusus hari ini karena madara - sama lagi ulang tahun ,Gomen kalau ceritanya kayak gini aku masih baru *bungkuk Bungkuk*

dan untuk hari ini Tina ucapin "Tanjaoubi Omedato Madara - Sama"


End file.
